1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an Electronic Medical Records system used to collect, store, retrieve, and analyze electronic medical data.
2. Related Art
Medical record keeping has developed over centuries of medical practice to provide an accurate account of a patient's medical history. Electronic medical records (EMR) are primarily intended for health care providers and refer to a set of databases that store the health information of patients including: diagnoses, treatments, lab results, drug allergies, and medical history. To access this patient note at a later time, a user will typically do a patient search and then open up a patient health history file which will show all past history. Some record keeping systems data mine out specific information like diagnoses, past medical history, and past surgical history and show them in a smaller version to ease the search for the provider but most systems still require the opening and closing of the electronic notes to search for the correct document.
The provider is not presented an easy method to add new symptoms, answers or diagnosis to the visit notes then the provider, as a result the visit notes look more like a cookie cutter view of the same data over and over again.